pokemon_konah_leaguefandomcom-20200215-history
Tiel Carmona
Tiel is a Trainer from Hiri Town. His family runs the Shelter there, and his obligations towards it mean that his Pokémon journey has been delayed by several years. Biography Tiel has played an active part in the workings of the Shelter ever since he could walk. As a young child he would cuddle up with lonely Pokémon, or help with grooming or preparing food once he got a little older. Now in his late teens, he has a good deal of experience in looking after Pokémon as well as the more administrative side of running a business. Although he dearly loves the Shelter, it has impeded his life to an extent. He harboured dreams of becoming a Trainer when he was younger (his chosen starter being an abandoned Espurr that he bonded with), but the disappearance of his older sister a few years back meant that he kept having to delay the start of his journey in order to help out with the Shelter in her stead. Even now, with an Eevee added to his team, he's not quite sure whether he's ready to chase his dream of becoming a Trainer or whether the guilt of abandoning the Shelter like his sister did would be too much for him. Personality A common first impression of Tiel is that he's a well-meaning kid but not too bright, and probably in need of a hobby that isn't cooing at Pokémon while holding their feet. This impression of him wouldn't be very accurate. He's not smart in the academic sense but makes up for it with an unusual degree of inventiveness and perception. Few details escape him, no matter how small or seemingly insignificant, and if those minor details can be used to his advantage in any given situation then he's probably already thought of a way to do so. His lack of real-world experience means that any holes in his deductions have to be filled in by his naive, rose-tinted view of how the world works. His kindness and patience mean that he's well-suited to working with Pokémon , but he's not so good with other people. Even those who can handle his eccentricity tend to struggle more with his bluntness or finicky tendencies. He often makes acquaintances rather than friends, and it can take a long time before he stops holding someone at arm's length and lets them see anything other than his almost endlessly cheerful exterior. He's also hindered by his extreme shyness around girls that he doesn't know, and is unable to speak or make eye contact with them. Pokémon Starter Pokémon: Espurr Other Pokémon: Eevee Tiel's Espurr is nicknamed Coco and possesses a Naive nature. Although like many Espurrs she is not exactly affectionate, she seems to have accepted Tiel as a large, useless Espurr and can occasionally be found trying to groom him or bring him food, in the apparent belief that he cannot look after himself. Tiel's Eevee is nicknamed Nico and possesses a Mild nature. Image Gallery tiel.png|Tiel (Made with: http://pochi.eek.jp/m_kisekae.html%7C K-On Dress Up) Category:Trainers